Terlambat
by Luka D
Summary: For Event LOVE4INO 2016. Sensei menyukaiku kan?
**Judul: Terlambat**

 **.**

 **Author: Luka D**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), etc**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **For Event LOVE4INO**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama kali Genma melihat gadis itu adalah ketika ujian chuunin berlangsung, saat itu gadis itu masihlah seorang bocah kecil yang bersama timnya mencoba peruntungan dalam ujian chuunin. Kelompok gadis kecil itu, sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak terlihat istimewa diantara peserta-peserta lainnya. Kelompok-kelompok lain disana pun tidak begitu peduli. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada kelompok yang lebih mencolok, seperti tim bocah Kyuubi, tim Suna, tim ninja bunyi dan tim Gai.

Tidak mengherankan, karena bagaimanapun team 10, yang berisi seorang bocah gemuk yang hobi makan, seorang bocah pemalas, dan gadis pirang cerewet yang menceramahi 2 anggotanya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat berbahaya. Walaupun Genma sendiri tidak berpendapat demikian, dia tahu sejarah ketiga keluarga di kelompok itu dan bagaimana mereka tidak bisa dipandang remeh. Babak demi babak yang mereka lewati mematahkan pandangan orang ke tim tersebut.

Tidak dengan jalur kekerasan, mereka menyelesainkan setiap babak dengan jalur cendik dan licin, hal yang tidak lepas dari kejeniusan seorang Nara. Genma memperhatikan bagaimana setiap kelompok bertahan dalam hutan kematian dengan kamera yang telah dipasang di tiap sudut hutan. Manakala para pengawas lain memperhatikan bagaimana kelompok Sunagakure menghabisi lawannya dengan tatapan dingin. Mata Genma terpaku menatap sebuah gambar dari sudut hutan yang lain.

Team 10 dan Hyuuga Neji? Genma menaikkan alisnya.

Pemandangan selanjutnya mau tidak mau membuat Genma tersenyum. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan gadis pirang itu? Tidakkah dia tau bagaimana Hyuuga dan pengendalian dirinya. Genma tadinya sempat berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya diajarkan ketua Inoichi pada putrinya tersebut.

Tapi kejadian selanjutnya membuatnya menghapus jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut. Mata para pengawas lain berfokus pada satu layar yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian mereka. Mungkin hanya dia yang tahu, bahkan team 7 tidak akan dapat lolos di ujian selanjutnya tanpa uluran tangan gadis pirang tersebut.

.

.

.

Team 10 menatap kearah dinding dengan sebuah tulisan kaligrafi tertempel di sana. Tulisan yang jika kita terjemahkan kira-kira seperti ini:

"Jika kalian tidak memiliki langit, raih pengetahuan dan bersiaplah. Jika kalian tidak lalui bumi, berlarilah ke ladang dan carilah kekuatan. Jika kau membuka langit dan bumi, jalur berbahaya menjadi pasti. Ini adalah rahasia sesuatu. Ini akan menuntun langkahmu."

Shikamaru menguap bosan sambil tidur-tiduran dilantai, Chouji tampak berkutat dengan kripik kentangnya, Ino menatap malas kearah mereka berdua sebentar dan kemudian kembali memperbaiki penampilannya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Genma menatap kelompok itu jengah, apa yang sebenarnya mereka tunggu? Mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak berniat membuka gulungan langit dan bumi yang mereka miliki. Apakah mereka ingin menambah pekerjaannya dengan mengulur-ulur waktu membuka gulungan itu dan membuatnya tidak bisa segera pulang.

Genma berpikir berapa jam yang akan mereka habiskan untuk diam dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Harusnya tidak akan memakan waktu lama, karena sepertinya gadis pirang itu tidak menyukai keheningan.

Dan Genma salah.

Butuh 5 jam untuk keheningan terpecah, kemudian Nara Shikamaru meminta gadis Yamanaka dan Akamichi Chouji membuka gulungan tersebut. Genma benar-benar tidak menyangka jika penerus klan Nara lah yang akan memecahkan keheningan.

Akhirnya. Genma menarik nafas lega.

Gulungan Langit dan Bumi terbuka dan dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di depan tim 10. Asap keluar dari arah gulungan dan ketika asap itu menghilang, Genma telah berdiri di depan ketiga anggota team 10 itu. Dan mendapati tatapan tak peduli dari ketiganya.

Dahi Genma berkedut sedikit. Ada apa dengan team ini?

Hening.

Genma berdehem pelan. "Saya akan menjelaskan arti dari tulisan di dinding tersebut."

"Itu prinsip ujian Chuunin." Gadis Yamanaka itu menyela.

"Kami sudah pernah mendengarnya." Chouji menambahkan, tapi tangan dan mulutnya masih sibuk dengan kripik di tangannya.

"Merepotkan."

Hening.

"Tapi saya tetap akan memberitahukan hal ini lagi pada kalian, karena mandat dari Hokage ke 3." Kata Genma tegas, dan mendapat lirikan jengah dari ketiganya. "Ku ucapkan selamat pada Kalian karena berhasil lolos di babak ini."

"Bisa langsung intinya?" Sekali lagi Yamanaka Ino memotong perkataannya.

Dahi Genma berkedut. Benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan.

.

.

.

"Intinya adalah kalian harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak, bukankah kalian telah mengalami banyak kejadian tidak menguntungkan selama berada di hutan kematian." Genma melirik kearah Ino. "Membawa perasaan pribadi bisa menimbulkan banyak masalah, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi kalian harus tetap berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan."

Shikamaru menguap.

"Shikamaru, kau sudah cukup baik dalam memperhitungkan setiap kondisi yang terjadi di hutan kematian. Chouji walaupun kurang banyak membantu, tapi tidak member masalah ke kelompoknya. Ino, kau cukup berperan aktif dalam rencana yang dibuat Shikamaru. Tapi kau terlalu terbawa emosi dan perasaan sesaat yang membuat kelompokmu menghadapi beberapa cobaan."

"Apakah salah jika aku menolong temanku?!" Ino menatap Genma tajam.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hokage keempat selalu berkata padaku ketika aku masih seorang pengawal elit Hokage." Genma menutup matanya pelan. "Shinobi yang melanggar peraturan memang sampah, tetapi Shinobi yang menelantarkan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah."

Genma membuka matanya dan menatap Ino yang diam.

"Aku bangga padamu." Genma tersenyum lembut. "Walaupun tingkahmu yang menggoda Hyuuga benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

"…"

"…"

Ino mendengus. "Setidaknya karena itu Hyuuga tidak jadi menyerang team 10."

"…"

"Kenapa kau cemburu?" Ino melirik Genma, mengejek.

Genma memutar matanya. "Yang benar saja."

.

.

.

Pertandingan antara Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino Yamanaka itu berlangsung sengit, bukan hanya karena keadaan mereka yang sama-sama babak belur. Tapi juga bagaimana mereka mengakhiri pertandingan dengan jatuh pingsan secara bersamaan. Genma benar-benar tidak bisa tidak bangga dengan gadis Yamanaka itu.

Apalagi ketika telinganya mendengar pembicaraan kedua gadis itu ketika sadar, gadis Yamanaka telah siuman sejak tadi. Ia menyapa dan tersenyum pada rivalnya, mungkin ini lah yang disebut: ada persahabatan antara wanita.

Juga beberapa candaan tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan siapa yang akan dipilih oleh bocah uchiha itu. Kadang Genma heran, apa sih bagusnya bocah Uchiha itu? Sampai banyak sekali gadis di akademi yang mengincarnya.

Tak berapa lama berbincang (mungkin lebih cocok disebut bertengkar), si rambut pink akhirnya meninggalkan si pirang untuk menemui kelompoknya yang lain. Ino tersenyum dan matanya menyendu, diletakkan kepala dan badannya menyandar tembok. Matanya memperhatikan siluet sahabatnya yang kian menjauh, hingga siluet itu menghilang dibalik tembok. Dan keheningan akan kembali menyambut, jika saja sang Yamanaka tidak membuka suara yang menyentak Genma dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Sensei- menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik loh." Ino menatap ke arah Genma yang telah keluar dari tempatnya tadi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menguping, aku ada disini bahkan sebelum kau siuman."

"Hoo… Jadi Genma-sensei memperhatikanku?" Ino tersenyum mengejek. "Aku terharu!" tambahnya sambil sok mengusap air mata yang tidak ada di pipinya, melebih-lebihkan.

Genma mendengus tidak habis pikir dengan si Yamanaka itu.

Ino mencibir. "Ayolah, aku kan hanya bercanda."

Genma diam, disandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan menutup matanya pelan. Suara omelan sang Yamanaka melantun kesal karena tingkahnya. Genma menyamankan tubuhnya tampak tidak peduli. Tapi telinganya naik, mendengarkan setiap kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis Yamanaka.

.

.

.

Banyak hal yang berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, Genma tau bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Tapi semuanya terjadi dengan cepat, sangat cepat. Uchiha Sasuke pergi dari desa, dan seluruh siswa siswi akademi yang sama dengannya berubah begitu jauh.

Baik mereka sadar atau pun tidak, mereka berubah. Gadis Yamanaka itu juga. Tak tampak tapi entah kenapa perubahan gadis itu terasa begitu nyata bagi Genma sendiri. Genma menggeleng, tidak ada gunanya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dibukanya pintu depan toko bunga Yamanaka, bunyi deting lonceng yang merdu memanjakan telinganya.

Matanya menangkap sosok gadis Yamanaka yang tengah merawat sebuah anggrek ungu, gadis itu telah tumbuh. Dia bukan lagi bocah yang di temuinya di ujian Chuunin, sekarang mereka sepantaran di tingkat yang sama. Ini membuktikan, betapa kuatnya gadis ini sekarang.

Yamanaka Ino menolehkan kepalanya mendengar bunyi lonceng penanda adanya tamu. Matanya menangkap sosok berambut coklat dengan bandana biru yang menutupi setengah kepala dan sanbo yang selalu beradadi mulutnya. Ino langsung mengenalinya dalam sekali lihat.

"Selamat datang Genma-sensei, aku tidak tahu kau sudah punya pacar hingga mampir kesini untuk membeli bunga." Ino tesenyum lebar.

Genma mendecak kesal, gadis Yamanaka ini memeang banyak berubah tapi ada beberapa hal darinya yang masih sama. Salah satunya dia masih saja suka menggoda orang, siapa pun itu, termasuk Genma.

"Aku ingin bertemu Inoichi-san."

"ohh…" Ino menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak tau ternyata kau masih belum move on dariku Genma-sensei, dan lagi kau mencari ayahku… apa jangan-jangan kau mau melamarku?"

"Yang benar saja." Genma mendengus.

"Ayolah, sensei ngaku saja… sensei menyukaiku kan?" Ino meletakkan kepalanya bertumpu pada kedua tangannya diatas meja, kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis.

"Jangan bercanda, dan bukannya yang belum bisa move on itu dirimu sendiri."

Dari sudut matanya, Genma dapat melihat Ino tersenyum. Dan sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu, arti dari senyuman itu.

.

.

.

Perang selalu menyebabkan korban jiwa, tidak peduli sesepele apapun alasannya. Perang adalah sesuatu yang selalu meresahkan baik bagi para shinobi maupun warga awam. Kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintai, tekanan mental, kesiapan untuk mati adalah hal yang harus di terima shinobi dengan lapang dada. Tidak ada yang bisa dipikirkan selain mempertaruhkan nyawa, bahkan jika itu untuk menangisi dan berduka atas kematian shinobi lain.

Tidak banyak yang Genma rasakan selama perang terjadi, ia datang dan melawan musuh sesuai strategi dan bersiap untuk mati. Tapi Genma hidup, dia selamat. Ia bersyukur karena hal itu, tapi daftar panjang nama shinobi yang gugur dalam perang bukanlah hal yang patut disyukuri.

Konoha beserta desa-desa shinobi lainnya telah mengalami banyak kerugian, tidak ada cara lain selain saling bahu membahu membantu satu sama lain. Hal baik yang terjadi setelah perang adalah tidak ada lagi perang antar desa. Tidak ada gunanya curiga pada teman seperjuangan di medan pertempuran yang saling mengorbankan nyawa sehidup semati.

Tapi dari desa lainnya, Konohalah yang mendapat kerugian yang paling banyak. Kematian Shikaku dan Inoichi jelas bukanlah kehilangan yang kecil. Otak dan keahlian merekalah yang membuat akhirnya Shinobi bisa tetap ada sampai saat ini.

Setidaknya Konoha masih memiliki keturunan dari orang-orang hebat tersebut. Shikamaru jelas memiliki otak dan kecerdasan ayahnya. Dan Ino, dialah yang mengobarkan semangat shinobi di detik-detik terakhir. Gadis itu sekarang tumbuh dewasa, kehilangan demi kehilangan yang dia rasakan membuat mentalnya tumbuh semakin matang.

Naruto adalah pahlawan desa, tapi dia tidak akan berhasil tanpa bantuan shinobi lain di belakangnya.

Dan inilah yang akan Genma lakukan setiap peringatan perang besar tersebut. Mendoakan para shinobi yang telah gugur, dan memberikan buket-buket bunga pada nisan orang yang ia kenal.

Karena itulah Genma berada disini, di depan toko bunga Yamanaka. Deting lonceng dan senyum ramah Yamanaka Ino menyejukkan jiwanya.

"Genma-sensei, pergi ke sana lagi seperti biasa?"

Genma mengangguk.

"Tiap minggu sensei selalu datang kesini." Ino membungkus buket-buket bunga yang dibutuhkan. "Sensei menyukaiku kan?" Ino nyengir sambil menyerahkan pesanan Genma.

Genma meletakkan uang bunga tersebut di atas meja. Lalu berbalik melangkah keluar, senyum lembut terpahat di wajahnya. Tidak ada sanggahan apapun dari Genma seperti sebelumnya.

Dan Ino menggulumkan senyum dibibirnya.

"Sudah kuduga, Genma-sensei menyukaiku kan?" Ino berbisik pelan.

.

.

.

Uzumaki atau Namikaze Naruto akhirnya dilantik menjadi Hokage ke 7. Genma merasa dirinya telah begitu tua, karena bahkana anak didiknya dulu kini telah memiliki anak. Genma masih menjadi Shinobi tapi kini dengan pangkat yang lebih tinggi. Dan Genma juga menjadi salah satu pengajar di akademi.

Murid-muridnya di akademi sekarang ini benar-benar mengingatkannya dengan murid-muridnya dulu. Bagaimanapun, murid-muridnya sekarang merupakan anak dari murid-muridnya dulu. Genma menangkap sosok anak kecil berkulit putih pucat dengan mata biru kehijauan dan rambut pirang tengah menatap kearah ruang kelas dengan datar.

Genma mendekat dan telinganya mendengar suara seperti : "ternyata benar kata ayah." Dan "Harusnya aku tidak sekolah hari ini."

Genma berdehem, "Inojin, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Inojin menatap kearah kelas, Genma ikut melihat. Genma menghela nafas pasrah. Naruto dan anaknya sama saja, tukang masalah.

Genma segera menyelesaikan kekacauan di kelas dalam waktu singkat dan memulai pelajaran.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah selesai, beberapa murid telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Inojin, ia menatap gerbang keluar dengan ragu.

'Tipikal ayahnya.'

Genma baru saja akan pegi, begitu telinganya menangkap suara omelan perempuan dan kata-kata maaf dari mulut Inojin.

Yamanaka Ino tersenyum menatap Genma, tampak di belakangnya ada suaminya Sai tengah berbicara dengan Inojin. Ino menghampiri Genma.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajar Inojin dengan baik, sensei…" Ino berkata tegas.

"Tidak perlu, memang tugasku."

"Saya sangat menghargainya."

"Saya juga."

"nee… Sensei… kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau adalah muridku."

Ino tersenyum, sebelum ia pergi ke tempat suaminya telinganya mendengar suara Genma berbisik.

"aku mencintaimu."

Ino berjalan kearah suami dan anaknya dengan senyum sendu.

"Setelah sekian lama, kenapa baru sekarang Sensei mengakuinya?" Ino berbisik sambil menatap Genma yang juga menatapnya dari seberang gerbang akademi.

Lalu matanya beralih kearah suaminya dan tersenyum pahit.

"Sudah terlambat."


End file.
